Wireless communication makes it possible to connect people everywhere. Today, wireless communication devices, such as mobile phones, have become almost indispensable for people on the road, at home and at work.
Majority of mobile phone users today use smartphones, which are rather sophisticated mobile phone devices that enable the users not only to place and receive phone calls and text messages, but they also provide features that are more advanced. In particular, modern mobile smartphones enable web browsing and allow running various software applications. Moreover, smartphones also offer capabilities such as support for biometrics, video chatting, digital assistance and much more. Many consumers use their smartphones to engage with friends, family and brands on social media. Most of social media platforms have mobile applications (apps), which make it easier for mobile phone users to post personal updates and photos. Smartphones can be associated with a home automation system in order to control lighting, climate, entertainment systems, and other appliances. It may also be used for home security to access control and alarm systems.
However, smartphones are not easy or simple to use for a large segment of population. For example, placing a call through a cellular communication device can still present a daunting task for young children, aged people, and especially for the physically and/or mentally disabled. This may be especially true for the children who do not yet recognize numbers on the dialing keypad or the functions of the buttons on a smartphone. Likewise, an aged person suffering from eye maladies may not be able to dial a number by sight.
The smartphone communication devices are rather expensive. Accordingly, the owner of such expensive item can face a problem that there is a relatively high probability of it being stolen. An operating system on the stolen device carrying identity of the owner can be replaced, and thus the stolen device can be used by the thief or by another user.
Another drawback of the current smartphone is the weight of the devices, since they use rather heavy batteries to provide power for several hours of continuous use. Current smartphone devices have relatively short periods of exploitation until the battery of the device requires recharging. Especially, the battery can drain rather fast when several apps are run on the device. As a result, the users need to purchase additional chargers for use outside the home, at work, and in cars.
Wireless communication is often required for use in various commercial and industrial businesses, deployed in a certain relatively small area, including hospitals, air and sea ports, marine communication on ships, etc. Usually, walkie-talkie devices operating on the same radio frequency are used for this purpose. Walkie-talkie devices provide voice communication of the users without dialing a call each time. However, functionality of these devices is limited to voice communication between specific users. These devices do not provide a large spectrum of applications available for the users of smartphones.